memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Robin Lefler
Robin Lefler was a female human Starfleet officer born in the year 2345 to Starfleet warp plasma specialists, Morgan and Charles Lefler. History Early Life Robin spent much of her early years traveling between her parents' Starfleet postings. In the year 2353 while living on the Tantalus colony, Robin acquired an antique tricorder in which she started making diary-like "Logs" of her life. In 2354, while living on the planet Rimbor, Robin's mother Morgan "disappeared" for the first time. This was the beginning of a trend in which Morgan would leave her family for extended periods of time. Robin's father told Robin that her mother had been kidnapped, and that she would escape from her captors. Morgan and Charles' marriage suffered in the years that followed as Morgan's disappearances became longer and more frequent. In 2363, Morgan was apparently killed in a shuttle accident. Charles Lefler died soon after. ( ) Starfleet The Enterprise In 2364, Robin entered Starfleet Academy. By the year 2368, Ensign Lefler was assigned to the as a mission specialist in the engineering department.( |The Game}}) She cared for the children and civilians remaining on the separated saucer section of the Enterprise during the Sztazzan conflict in 2368.( | }}) She served on the Enterprise until at least late in the year 2370. ( ) For a short time in 2370, she moved to the restoration of the old Enterprise-museum ship. She escorted Montgomery Scott around the ship, when the Klingon Koloth arrived to finish an old honor debt with the chief engineer. ( ) The Excalibur By the year 2373, Robin was assigned as operations officer on the under Captain Mackenzie Calhoun. ( ) In early 2374, the Excalibur discovered Robin's mother, now using the name "Morgan Primus", alive and well and imprisoned on the planet Ahmista. Apparently, Morgan was immortal, born with the ability to heal any wound. She faked her death rather than deal with the questions that would arise, and fearing the prospect of watching her family grow old and die. Rather than lose Robin, again, Morgan decided to stay on the Excalibur serving as she could. ( ) Si Cwan Robin was immediately attracted to Thallonian "Ambassador" Si Cwan when he came on board the Excalibur, and she volunteered to act as an administrative assistant to Cwan in his dealings with the worlds of Sector 221-G. Cwan was oblivious to Robin's feeling for him until the incident with the Beings in 2376. The two began a relationship that led to the two of them being married in (approximately) 2377. ( ) The New Thallonian Protectorate When the New Thallonian Protectorate was formed, in (approximately) 2377, under the leadership of Si Cwan and the Nelkarite, Fhermus, Robin relocated to New Thallon with her husband and was assigned as Starfleet Liaison to the New Thallonian Protectorate. Along with her new assignment came a promotion to Lieutenant Commander. ( ) In 2379, when civil war threatened to break out in the Protectorate, Si Cwan sent Robin off-planet for her own protection. Robin strenuously objected to being sent away, but Cwan gave her no choice in the matter. Off-planet, Robin began to hear reports of a coup led by Fhermus on New Thallon. Robin soon returned to New Thallon with Captain Katerina Mueller of the , where Fhermus boasted of killing Si Cwan and to prove his boast, paraded Si Cwan's lifeless head to Robin. Robin then startled Fhermus by attacking him in a fit of rage. Robin was unable to end Fhermus' life, but Captain Mueller had no such problems, stabbing Fhermus through the heart. Robin assumed leadership of the New Thallonian Protectorate and commanded a rescue fleet to the planet Priatia, where Si Cwan's sister, Princess Kalinda was being held against her will. At last report, leadership of the New Thallonian Protectorate had fallen on Kalinda and Robin, as Si Cwan's only living family. ( ) Robin learned that she is pregnant with Si Cwan's son. ( }}) Lefler's Laws The known "Robin's Laws" (as she herself calls them) are: * 1. You can only count on yourself.( ) * 12. Execution is nine-tenths of the job.( ) * 17. When all else fails, do it yourself.( ) * 26. Never lie, not even when it's easier than telling the truth.( ) * 29. The sightseeing's just as good on the way home.( , p.153) * 32. If life hands you lemonade, don't try to make lemons out of it.( , p.20) * 36. You gotta go with what works.( ) * 42. Any joke that has to be explained isn't worth explaining.( , p.62) * 46. Life isn't always fair.( ) * 52. Never underestimate a man's ability to make you laugh.( , p.143) * 83. Whenever you've eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.( , p.125) * 91. Always watch your back.( ) * 103. A couple of light-years can't keep good friends apart.( ) * 108. It's not over until it's over, and sometimes not even then.( , p.105) * 116. When someone is trying to kill you, it's okay to sweat.( ) * 117. Never send a Klingon a Tribble.( ) * 125. Getting information out of Zak Kebron is like interrogating a statue.( , p.41) Appendices Connections External link * category:humans category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (24th century) category:starfleet ensigns category:starfleet lieutenants category:starfleet commanders category:starfleet engineers category:starfleet operations personnel category:uSS Enterprise-D personnel category:uSS Excalibur (NCC-26517) personnel category:uSS Excalibur (NCC-26517-A) personnel Category:2345 births Category:Humans (24th century)